


knees

by waveydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Era (Phandom), Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: This isn’t anything like sex as he’s come to know it. He hasn’t had a lot, to be fair, but he reckons nothing could have prepared him for the gut punch of Dan properly enjoying it.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 185





	knees

Phil is distantly aware of a slight burning sensation in his knees as they grind into the carpet. It’s possible he’ll regret the position later, but for now it’s nothing. It’s a problem for future Phil. Rug burn hardly matters when he’s got Dan laid out on his back, ass hanging out over the edge of the sofa, ankles resting on Phil’s shoulders.

They’ve never done this anywhere but Phil’s bed. Never before today. But Mario Kart turned into kissing and kissing turned into wandering hands and now Phil finds himself fucking in and out of Dan’s body while Dan reaches behind him to grip the back of the sofa for dear life. 

Phil is kind of mesmerized by the way Dan’s biceps are flexing. He’s not a beefy guy by any means, if anything quite the opposite, but his whole body is taut enough that Phil can see muscle in places he hasn’t really seen it before. 

Dan looks like he’s enduring something. His eyes are closed, a furrow deep set between his brows like he’s in pain. 

He’s not in pain. Phil knows what Dan looks like when he’s in pain. 

The first time they fucked, Dan was in pain - despite Phil’s every effort for that not to be the case. He used enough lube to sink a battleship and worked two fingers inside before rolling a condom on, but Dan was nervous and Phil’s never exactly had a delicate hand. It was too much too fast and Phil won’t ever forget the look of wide eyed panic and the sharp cry of protest. 

They figured it out in the end. Phil went slow, eyes glued to Dan’s face the entire time, never quite managing to bottom out. Dan didn’t come, but it didn’t stop him asking Phil the next day if they could do it again.

Dan’s not in pain today. He’s got a look on that’s new to Phil, and Phil can’t look away. It’s why he barely feels the damage he’s doing to his knees or the soreness that’s starting to develop in his lower back.

Dan’s cock is rock hard where it lies untouched on his stomach. There’s a splotchy red flush travelling down from his neck to his chest. His hair is starting to curl where it sticks with sweat to his forehead, and it’s almost cute enough to distract Phil from the ease with which he’s sliding in and out. 

Almost. 

But not really.

Phil’s hips feel tacky every time they meet the backs of Dan’s thighs. He still always uses too much lube, and it gets sticky as it starts to dry. He keeps running his hands up and down Dan’s legs, his ridiculously long legs, legs that are spread for Phil and only Phil, legs that drop down when Phil drives into Dan a little harder.

Dan tilts his head back and groans like it’s being pulled out of him, like it’s reluctant, a sound that’s deep and dragging. Phil hooks his arms under the backs of Dan’s knees and leans forward a little, pushing Dan’s thighs closer to his chest. 

He’s not sure how much more of this he can take. This isn’t anything like sex as he’s come to know it. He hasn’t had a lot, to be fair, but he reckons nothing could have prepared him for the gut punch of Dan properly enjoying it.

Dan seems to be in his own world. Where usually any degree of physical intimacy between them means Dan is bending over backwards to make Phil feel good, today Phil’s not even sure Dan remembers who it is he’s sleeping with. He hasn’t spoken a single word since they started.

It’s going to Phil’s head. Dan looks gorgeous, like every fantasy Phil’s ever had, but better. He’s real. He’s flesh and blood and heat and lips bitten raw and a relentless tightness that lets Phil go only to pull him right back in again. There isn’t an ounce of self consciousness in the way Dan is laid out, something Phil can honestly say is a first. Even when Dan is at his most brash, it’s always at least half bravado. 

Phil takes Dan in hand and gives him a few lazy strokes. Dan doesn’t seem to notice, so Phil, greedy for a reaction, snaps his hips harshly. Dan’s teeth sink into his bottom lip and the sofa makes a creaking noise of complaint. Phil spares a moment to remember that this is the family sofa in the lounge. He’s been sat here with his parents for countless movie nights and Christmases and now he’s fucking his new boyfriend into the cushions.

Someday he’ll have his own sofa. Someday soon hopefully. A flat in Manchester with a sofa he and Dan can christen in whatever ways they want, as often as they want. They won’t have to wait for Phil’s parents to go out of town.

Dan interrupts Phil’s day dreams with a groaned, “Harder.”

Phil feels that all the way into the tips of his toes. “You like it?”

Dan lets go of the back of the sofa with one arm and reaches around Phil’s hip to press on his ass. “Harder,” he demands again, and this time, Phil listens. 

It’s easier said than done. He’s got more stamina than he did when they first started hooking up, but today has been a revelation. He’s sweaty and aching and more turned on than he could have imagined any human being capable. 

Then Dan starts wanking.

It’s not the kind he’s done for Phil’s viewing pleasure over late night skype calls. It’s not the kind they’ve done next to each other in Phil’s bed when they wake up hard. There’s no exhibition here, no pretense, just Dan tugging his dick hard and quick, chasing whatever it is that Phil’s making him feel on the inside. 

Phil has definitely forgotten how to breathe. And he’s already forgotten he’s supposed to be putting some effort into fucking Dan properly, because Dan is frowning and grunting and his stomach is tight as a drum when Phil runs his hand over it.

It only takes Dan about twenty seconds of wanking before it happens. He finishes all over his stomach, come pooling in his belly button and running down his side to drip onto the sofa. It’s thin, but there’s a lot of it. Dan exhales heavily, his whole body relaxing in relief. He’s still squeezing the tip of his cock, chin tilted down to his chest as he surveys the mess he’s made of himself.

“Fuck,” he says, breathy, almost laughing. He seems as bewildered as Phil by what’s just happened.

Phil hasn’t pulled out, and he’s unsure of what’s supposed to come next. Dan has never come with Phil inside him.

Phil wants to come. He wants to use the very recent memory of Dan’s face as he came and the noises he made and the way he wanted it harder. He wants to use Dan’s body.

He rolls his hips forward slowly, experimentally, and Dan gasps, but he doesn’t tell Phil to stop. He smiles sheepishly, letting go of his cock to reach behind himself again and hold the sofa back. Phil pulls back and pushes in again. Dan tenses, then laughs softly, like he’s embarrassed at his sensitivity.

When Phil grips Dan by the hips and thrusts properly, Dan cries out.

Phil pulls out. He hates himself a little for how wrong it feels, how strong the urge to keep fucking is. He’s about to lose himself in wondering where that selfishness comes from when Dan crunches up to pull the condom off of Phil and toss it somewhere on the floor. He grips the back of Phil’s neck and pulls him down, and Phil finds Dan’s mouth with his, the need for orgasm renewed.

It doesn’t take long to get there. He comes over his own fist and onto Dan’s stomach, knees still mashed into the unforgiving carpet. 

They’re sore for a week after, but it turns out, Phil doesn’t regret a thing.


End file.
